Of Witches and Wizards
by i-am-cybil
Summary: She was always one step ahead of Harry. Nobody really knew her story except herself. Hermione wasn't just a girl with extraordinary abilities. Behind the innocent, yet brave facade, is a secret screaming to be revealed. She wasn't just a friend of the Boy-Who-Lived. She could have very well been his undoing, but our choices really do make the best of us.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _It is during these serene moments that I realize that I am no longer alone. Even after so many years of living this reality, I still can't help but wonder how my life would have turned out without magic. What if I never explored that part of me? Maybe then, my friends and the person I had truly loved all those years, contrary to popular belief, would have still remained alive; maybe then, I wouldn't have had to experience loss. Contrary to my childhood thoughts, magic wasn't all that miraculous, and so to speak – magical. But without magic, I wouldn't be the girl I am now. I wouldn't have become stronger to fight for the people I love. In fact, I wouldn't have that kind of strength to begin with._

 _Little did we know it, but we were molded to be warriors, not just people with extraordinary abilities. I know that now. It didn't seem to be that clear yet before, but now that I think about it, when we entered that school we came in together with the popular-slash-feared-slash-historical boy-who-lived. Of all those years that Hogwarts stood, why could it have been that time and that moment that Harry Potter came into its doorstep. That itself was the sign we all seemed to ignore. It wasn't his fault, it was just his destiny. And who would argue with destiny?_

 _At the advent of it all, we were unknowing, innocent, carefree and adventurous. We lived the life we thought we had control of. We grew up, loved, got hurt and learned. Despite our carefree nature, we all had our secrets. Me most especially._


	2. Chapter 1: The Awakening

CHAPTER 1: AWAKENING

 _She lived in a yellow house small and quaint. Fits four people and a cat. Theirs was a normal neighborhood with noisy and nosy neighbors, but little did the little nine-year-old girl that she was destined for great things. Greater that she could have ever imagined. Her name was Hermione._

My parents gave me a cat today. He was an early birthday gift. I decided to name him Crookshanks. They gave me that cat together with the news that I was going to be a big sister. Finally! I've waited for this moment all my life and I couldn't have been more excited than most. It wasn't easy being a kid alone for nine – turning ten – years. I had to endure school with classmates who kept asking me for answers to trivial matters like why the sky was blue, or why the clouds were sometimes white and sometimes gray. Normally, these things were beyond my comprehension, but loneliness can drive you to the extremes and make you crave for knowledge more than all the other normal kids my age. My quest for knowledge didn't really make it better for me in school. I was bullied, mocked and all those other not-so-nice experiences that some grown ups complain of or worry about – but me, I didn't seem to care much for hurtful words. I knew I had to be stronger because I have always been on my own. I didn't want to worry my mum and dad since they were already busy as it is. My mum and dad are both dentists. Nothing much to explain there, but my mum's on a break right now seeing as she needs to rest for the baby.

Tomorrow was my tenth birthday and I couldn't be happier with the gifts I received. My only wish now was that I wish didn't have to go to school today, but we can't everything we wish for now, can we?

I'm taking the bus today, mum's busy and dad has to entertain five patients today, so I'm on my own. This could be my very own adventure as with every day in my life. I've already finished packing my bag and I carefully slip in the snack mum prepared for me. I comb my hair for show – as it was always untamable, and I'm ready to go. I joyfully run down the stairs, wave goodbye to mum and dad as I kiss them both on the cheek and I'm out the door.

I always loved London. The streets were clean, the people rowdy, but not rude. I walk to the bus stop full of energy and smiles. I was just on time. I reached the bus stop as the bus emerged from the corner before mine. As the bus stopped, I immediately jumped on and seated myself to the seat across the driver's. I loved this spot. It made me feel like a tourist in my own home. I could see as far as my eyes could see and I wouldn't get lost wherever the bus may take me.

I reached the school ahead of the others, as I always was. The school was silent this time of the day. I settle down on one of the benches. The air was fresh and relaxing. I liked it like this – it seemed like time stood still – it felt so real.

A few minutes on the bench, I felt the silence. It was silent – too silent. I felt a tingling feeling rush to my arms. Something wasn't right. I grabbed my bag and books and decided to just enter the school. As I neared the school door, it seemed to go farther away from me. Every step I took made it even farther. Was it just me? Or was the door moving on its own? I looked around to see if someone else has noticed what I did, but nobody else was there with me. I looked at my watch to check the time. It was 8 in the morning. Shouldn't other people have been here at this time already?

In the corner of my eye, I see someone by one of the trees on the lawn of the school. I looked to see who it was, but no one was there. I saw 'him' again, but as I looked at 'his' direction, 'he' was gone. Maybe I was just seeing things.

I turned back and went towards the school doors, and there he was – the boy donned a dark brown messy hair. He had what looked like a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. He looked straight at me and smiled. I blinked and he was gone, along with the school.

I was back on the bus – I fell asleep. The driver alerted me that we just arrived at school. I alighted the bus and saw the crowds of students rushing in the gates of the school. _I guess I was dreaming._ I haven't had quite a realistic dream for a long time, but it felt so real. And apart from that, who was that boy? And why did he seem familiar to me?

I shook my head to clear my mind and joined the group of students who rushed inside school. _I guess it was going to be another normal day_ – or so it seemed.

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.


End file.
